Coke
by Lucy Charlotte Gray
Summary: It starts with a bottle.


The first time they met, they didn't actually meet.

It's not unusual for Santana to text her about getting food on the way home because she'd be home late, so she sat herself in a small, cramped booth in their favorite hole-in-the-wall diner, with their favorite waitress serving up her orders.

"Can I get you anything, Quinn?" Max asked.

She just nodded absently. "I need a Coke," she muttered. "And I mean the soda not the other one!" she yelled, because she had it on good rumor that you can get anything and everything at the right price at Han's diner - that included STDs and illegal drugs.

Max just laughed, and in two minutes, she returned with a chilled Coke on a tray and the bill for her usual orders. Quinn drained the soda and paid Max, leaving a big tip for the waitress because she knew that Max was starting up some cupcake business and she wanted to help, even if it was in the smallest ways.

She looked as Max went to serve the pretty brunette who had been coming to Han's diner for a few weeks now. The girl asked for something that had almost twenty words in it. She didn't even know that the diner was serving up those kinds of food. Instead of making a nasty comment on it like her oh-so-lovable adoptive sister would, she pulled her jacket zipper up and stepped outside the dinner.

The second time they saw each other, they didn't actually see each other.

Santana had been pissed at her for being a nerd, though her adoptive sister had used the word 'uptight bitch with a stick up her ass' because her sister was crass. She was gearing up for her major exams, and her deplorable sister was dragging her to a party across town. The girl was moaning and whining how she was 'no fun at all' for hours that she had closed her book and drove her sister to the said party.

It was held at some estate that was owned by Santana's classmate at medical school - some girl who had filthy rich parents and money to burn. When she saw Santana being dragged by her classmate up the stairs, she realized she had no friends in this party and the fact that she would be driving her sister's drunk ass home made her feel more miserable than she already was.

She went to the kitchen and helped herself to a can of Coke, because she didn't want to drive while she was drunk and end herself and her sister dying in a gutter somewhere. Normally, on parties like this one, she would just pretend that the people around her did not exist, but it was kind of hard to do it right now because two girls were dry humping each other above the kitchen counter.

She decided then, that she'd go out into the patio, where it was quieter.

A few minutes later, a girl with brown hair and luscious dark eyes walked out of the kitchen door into the patio, all hot and flustered. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds. She did a double-take and recognized that she was the girl on the counter earlier.

There was a flicker of recognition then as she saw her eyes, she was the girl at Han's diner.

The third time it happened, it was on the subway and they talked, but didn't really talk to each other.

She wasn't drinking Coke. Instead, she was drinking crappy coffee but she really wished she was drinking Coke instead of coffee. She's running late for her part-time job at the bookshop, and the man next to her was a douche and took up two persons' worth of space rather than sit properly so others could take up the seat.

She still had four stops to go through before getting to her destination. The subway filled, and the places became more and more cramped. Two stops passed, and a woman carrying a baby hobbled into the subway. The kid had been restless, and had been screaming its lungs out ever since they boarded the subway, and she gave up her seat for them.

"Lady," she said. "Just take the seat," she said almost in a tone that wasn't entirely nice. Frankly, she really wanted to do anything just to shut the demon kid up. She sidled up close to the beam that stood in the middle of the aisle to support the coaches, and she planted herself in the middle of people standing in the aisle.

"Sorry," she muttered when she accidentally elbowed someone.

"It's okay," the girl she had elbowed replied. "Sorry," the girl said, when realization sunk that she had been stepping on her sneakers.

"It's fine," she shrugged. Her stop came to view and she got off. When the train pulled out of the station, she saw that girl and their eyes met. Even in the harsh light of the station, she recognized her. It had been a recurring event in her life during the past months. It was Han Girl.

The fourth time it happened, they shared Coke .

Santana dragged her in a college frat party - which was by far one of the stupidest idea her moron of a sister could have ever thought of, if her sister ever had the mind to be thinking.

It turned out that the party sucked. And Coke was running out.

She didn't dare to risk getting drinks from solo cups, because let's face it - it's not actually trustworthy. Instead, she had been spying at the coolers, hoping to find a bottle of the soda somewhere. It's the only beverage she would want to drink, apart from fruit juices and tea and coffee.

So when she found the last bottle of Coke sticking out between two bottles of Cruiser, she jumped at the chance. She reached out for the bottle, just at the same moment someone else reached up for it. The person reaching for it was overly drunk, so she managed to wrench the bottle quickly.

When she acquiesced who it was, she was surprised to find that it was Han Girl pouting at her.

"Oh," she muttered. "I'm sorry," she shoved the soda bottle right into Han Girl's face, feeling so stupid at the action. The girl smiled lopsidedly at her before slurring out a quick mumble of thanks. She poured the contents of the soda into a red solo cup, leaving half of the soda in the bottle.

"Halfsies," the girl slurred drunkenly, but she was too caught up in the moment that she accepted the bottle, her jaw hanging slack. Han Girl looked so damn fine in her hair and her sultry, dark eyes right at the moment, and even in the strobe light, were really pretty and hot.

She managed to choke out a small 'thanks' before gulping some of the soda. The girl smiled at her.

"Are you a friend of Brittany's?" the girl asked, leaning herself against the coolers.

"Sort of," she shrugged. It wasn't entirely a lie. Brittany have spent many nights in their apartment with her sister, but she wasn't ready to divulge that particular information to someone else because it made her feel like she was gossiping to people about her sister's personal life. "We sorta know each other."

"Cool," Han Girl said and stuck her arm out for her to take and shake. "I'm her cousin. My name is Rachel, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Rachel. I'm Quinn," she said, shaking Rachel's hands.

Rachel smiled. "Quinn, Quinn. Where have I met you before?" she muttered repeatedly, as if she was trying to recall an information she couldn't actually remember. For a moment, Quinn held her breath, hoping that Rachel had somehow noticed her on one of the many spiels that they have been crossing and recrossing each other's paths.

She waited, until Rachel bent over and vomited all over her shoes.

The fifth time it happened, things were looking up.

Quinn really thought it was some sick joke that she and Rachel always met up for the most unlikely reasons. It had been quite a few weeks since the last time she and Rachel saw each other. For some reason, she didn't quite catch Rachel at Han's either, but maybe it was because her schedule was shifted.

"So Quinn, you wanna come and check out Johnny's art collection? Caroline and I are going," Max asked her one time over her burger and fries. "I heard he's doing really well," Max muttered, but Quinn figured out Max was just going to check the art show because she's still hung up on that douche.

"Yeah," Quinn said. "I can come with you guys. My sister wouldn't mind me going out with you so long as you don't both get me to jail. But you have to know she's taking the car so I couldn't drive you if you're looking for a free ride."

For a flicker of moment, she saw Max's face fall. But then, the waitress' smile brightened up. "No biggie, kid, I still got my subway card. That's the beauty of us poor folks, plus we can get free rich champagne in there," she let out a hearty laugh and Earl, the cashier of the diner laughed along with her before Han shut them up.

The art show was something that Quinn really appreciated. Johnny was a good artist, a bad sort of friend. As she rounded across the many artworks, she caught sight of a familiar girl she had known for quiet a few months already. The girl was looking at one of Johnny's earlier works.

"Hey there, stranger."

Rachel turned at her. "Hey you," she said, million-watt smile adorning her face. "Quinn, right?"

She smiled, giving Rachel a little nod. Rachel returned a proud smile back at her "See anything you like?" she asked, her voice almost at a whisper.

Rachel turned to look at her, a mirthful smile ghosting over her lips. "As a matter of fact, yes."

Quinn smiled, but she couldn't shake the way how her heart almost skipped a beat. "You like art?" she asked the brunette, to which the other girl only nodded her hear as she stared at an abstract acrylic painting that was for sale.

"Do you want to buy that one?" Quinn asked, then looked at the price. "Wow, that's oppressively expensive," she commented.

"It's a work of art, Quinn."

Quinn just let out a 'hmph' before shoving her hands into her jacket. They were silent for a moment when Rachel turned to Quinn. "What about you Quinn, do you like art?" she asked, the rich and sultry tone of her voice was the only thing Quinn could focus on.

"I'm sorry, what?" Quinn choked.

Rachel let out a chuckle. "I asked if you like art. Pay attention."

"Sorry," Quinn muttered. "Yeah, I kind of like art."

"Do you draw or paint?" Rachel asked again, her interest piqued.

Quinn shrugged. "I draw. A little. It's not much, really. I...I just drabble. Not like, make it for a living, you know. I just like to do that. Not like this," Quinn gestured around the room full of artworks. Rachel let out a small snort and held Quinn's hand. She felt her heart beat crazily at Rachel's touch.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Quinn."

Quinn just smiled. Rachel smiled back. "Do you want a drink?" Rachel asked, not really waiting for her to answer. Instead, the girl disappeared into the hall and came back with two bottles of Coke. Quinn almost melted at the gesture. Rachel had remembered that she wasn't drinking anything alcoholic.

"Normally, I'd ask why," Rachel said as she handed the bottle to Quinn. "But Brittany might have mentioned a thing or two about how you never consumed alcoholic drinks and how Santana whines about how you never had a life, so I wouldn't," Rachel said in a good-natured tone.

"My sister's a moron," Quinn just replied and they shared a laugh.

The sixth time they met, it was intentional.

Quinn woke up from her much-needed sleep to the sound of Santana's yelling on the other side of the door. She rolled around the bed, not wanting to get up. But, Santana's screeching was already getting to her nerves, so she lifted herself off the bed, stalking towards the door.

"Christ, Santana. Don't you ever know what knocking is?"

Santana scowled. "No," she smugly said. Sometimes, Quinn hated that Santana was a year older than she was. It made her feel so inferior and at the same time, it made Santana feel so entitled. Maybe if she was the one older, Santana wouldn't have such a big ego.

"What do you want?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest

"Rachel fucking Berry is on our doorstep, you moron," Santana grimaced while stalking off. "I swear to God, I'll be insane if you don't give me a gun so I can shoot her. I'm going to invite her upstairs so she can bother you and not me and my girlfriend."

"What?" Quinn sputtered out. "What is she doing here?"

Santana had already turned down the hall, so she didn't get an answer. After a few moments, she heard someone coming up the stairs and Rachel Berry was turning down the hall and heading towards her, a bottle of Coke in her hands.

"Hi Quinn," Rachel said tentatively. "I'm really sorry, but I had to see you."

The seventh time they met, Quinn decided to stop counting the times they saw each other.

"Quinn, you are such a liar!" Rachel muttered as she flipped through the sketchbook that belonged to Quinn. "These are very beautiful!" she shrieked. Quinn just shrugged, trying to be modest when in truth, her heart had been skipping over rainbows because Rachel - of all people, had liked her drawings.

They've been strolling down the park for almost an hour, and Quinn decided that she'd show her artworks to the brunette. Rachel had been in awe about her sketches, and it had stroked Quinn's ego all the more.

"Do you like to share?" Quinn held up the bottle of Coke.

Rachel raised a perfect eyebrow and smiled as she took a swig from the bottle.

Quinn couldn't remember how many times they've met anymore. But she asked Rachel to be her girlfriend as they shared a bottle of Coke, passing it between one another as they sat on a park bench, reading Shakespeare and other poets.

"You know, for a nerd, you're pretty cool," Rachel shrugged. Quinn punched her lightly on the arm.

"Quinn, that hurt."

"You know, for a friend, I really want you to be something more," Quinn blurted out.

Rachel spewed out the Coke and choked on it. Quinn rubbed a worried hand over Rachel's back, but the girl just smiled, drips of Coke running down her chin as she smiled. "Okay."

Quinn popped bottle cap open. "Here," she handed Rachel the bottle. Santana had handed her battered car down to her, and she had taken Rachel up the cliff that overlooked the city for a date. They had homemade hotdogs and soda as they sat on the hood of the car, staring out into the night.

"You know what, this is nice," Rachel said. "I like this."

"Me too," Quinn muttered. "Whenever you're with me, really."

Rachel smirked. Quinn felt cold, wet hands from holding the chilled bottle clasp her own. "I like that, too. You know, whenever I am with you."

"I didn't want to tell you because I know how stressed you've been with your finals and all," Rachel whispered almost brokenly, but Quinn just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

"What the fuck are you playing at, Rachel? You just dropped out of school and you thought that I didn't need to know that? For fuck's sakes, Rachel. You know better than that," Quinn gritted out. "You've purposely kept it away from me and when I asked Brittany how were you at school, she had this face that made me look like I was an idiot. You know what ticks me off, Rachel? Because I didn't know."

"I didn't intend you to-"

"I looked like a clueless moron out there, Rachel!" Quinn screeched. "I'm your girlfriend, I'm supposed to know these things. You're supposed to tell me, and I'm not supposed to learn from Brittany that you've dropped class!"

"I don't like your tone with me, Quinn."

"Well, I don't like you keeping secrets from me," Quinn snapped back.

"I don't keep secrets from you," Rachel said. "I just know that you'd flip out if you'd know."

"Don't you trust me?" Quinn shrieked. "Don't you-"

"Don't you dare say that, Quinn!" Rachel's voice raised. "I trust you, but this is what I was expecting from you. I knew you'd do this. You're flipping out - right now, and for what? Just because I didn't tell you I've dropped out because I didn't want to stress you out."

"What other secrets are you keeping from me, Rachel?"

"I don't keep secrets from you, Quinn. You-"

"Bullshit."

Rachel stood up from the couch. "You know what, Quinn? I'm going to walk out of that door because I want to be the bigger, more mature person in this relationship. I don't want to say anything that could hurt us or put our relationship into something worse, so I will walk away. Cool your head off and call me when you're ready to fucking reason out with me," Rachel said disdainfully before grabbing her bag and leaving the room.

Quinn threw her phone at the door just as Rachel closed it. She threw herself on the couch, her foot catching the end of the coffee table, where a bottle of Coke sat. It toppled and fell to the floor, breaking into a million pieces, its contents spilling on the floor.

"Get up, you idiot," Santana towered over her. Quinn rolled herself on the couch, facing her sister. Santana grimaced. "Fucking hell, Quinn. You look like shit."

"Fuck you, San."

"Listen up, because I'm not going to repeat this and this is how shit's gonna go," Santana glowered at her. "You need to get up from that filthy couch because I'm cleaning that and you need to go get a shower. Then, you'll sit on the fucking table and eat lunch. You're starving yourself."

"Why do you care?"

"Because," Santana sighed and rolled her eyes. "If you've forgotten it, you are my moronic sister. The one I have to look after."

"I thought it was you," Quinn muttered. "The moron."

"I was, but after you and Berry got into this mess, you're spiraling down to an uncontrollable funk," Santana said. "No shit, Quinn, you have to fucking get up because I don't have all day to play nice with you. I have to go and be on duty in thirty minutes and if you don't eat, I won't be home for two more nights. If you die on me you know that Mami will skin me alive. Britt's done me good by cleaning up your mess earlier, but I hate to ask her to do things because she's my girlfriend, not your fucking nanny."

"Fuck you, Santana."

"There's pizza on the counter. Don't go kill yourself, Quinn. I have to go," Santana said as she picked up her doctor's gown and scrubs. "And fucking lock the door. I can't have someone murdering you in the middle of the night."

Santana was well out of the door when her head poked back in. "And for God's sakes, Quinn, fix whatever mess you're in with Rachel. She's not in any way better than you are."

The sun was covered by clouds, and the dust seemed to be enveloping the whole city. Quinn leaned on the railing, a bottle of Coke in her hand. Her heart was in her throat, and for a moment, she doubted that Rachel would show up.

Suddenly, inviting the girl to meet underneath an underpass seemed to be a stupid idea. As she was debating whether she'd just bail or text Rachel that they'd meet somewhere else, she didn't notice Rachel approaching her.

"Quinn," Rachel said softly as she stood next to her.

"Hey," Quinn muttered.

"How...how are you?" hesitation broke over Rachel's voice.

"I..." Quinn muttered, her shoulders slumping in defeat. She popped the cap, and handed Rachel the bottle. "Here."

Rachel tentatively accepted the chilled drink. Quinn held a breath as Rachel moved to wipe the bottle opening with the hem of her shirt. Rachel's hand was halfway towards the bottle when she let the hem of her shirt drop and she brought the bottle to her lips.

Quinn let out a breath. "I'm sorry," she murmured as Rachel handed the bottle back to her, raised an eyebrow and gave Quinn a small smile.

She took a swig.


End file.
